Cable
Cable is an extrmely powerful time-travelling mutant soldier, whose travelling back in time to 2018 of present day in order to assassinate Russell Collins so to be able to prevent his family's death at the hands of Russell in the future. Biography ''Deadpool At the end of the film in a post-credits scene, Wade Wilson suggested to the audience that Cable will appear in the sequel. Deadpool 2 It is unknown about Cable's origins, however ,prior to becoming a soldier ,he had a wife and daughter and they lived in peace in the future. However ,Russell Collins whose calling himself the Firefist, has invaded their home and killed them all via his pyrokinesis powers, leaving only Cable as the sole survivor, with prompting him to gain revenge by killing him in the past so to be able to prevent from this disaster happenning. Cable uses his time-travelling device in order to travel back in time, and, he breaches into the Ice Box prison facility ,where he finds Russell. He kills every single of the guards in the prison facility easily via his weapons and his cybernetic arm, and finally prepares to kill Russell as part of his goal to prevent his family's gruesome death. However ,he is stopped by Wade Wilson, who is attempting to defend Russell. Despite his efforts, he is brutally defeated by Cable and he is unable to heal himself due to the collar around his neck which activated his illness once again. Preparing to kill Russell again, Wade wakes up from his apparent death and wakes up from his vision of Vanessa after his collar was broken due to Cable throwing him from a bridge. After regaining his powers back, Wade uses almost all of his strength and fights Cable which explains that he wants to kill Russell in order to prevent a disaster in the future. Wilson is defeated again by Cable, who takes Wade's token which he recieved from Vanessa, but not before he tries to use Cable's powerful gun against him, causing a powerful destructive explosion which destroys most of the prison, causing the two to fall out of the Ice Box to the snow mountains. Wade is hit brutally by a rock and falls into an iced lake ,causing him to experience another vision of Vanessa which helps him to understand that he still has a chance to save Russell and perhaps redeeming himself for not saving Vanessa from death, whilst Cable uses his cybernetic arm to stop himself from crashing. In the aftermath, Russell is left alone at the Ice Box without help or guard, but he is befriending with the Juggernaut. Wilson later organizes a team of mutants to fight Cable and save Russell, whom he calls the X-Force. The team launches their assault on a prison truck transporting Russell by leaping from a plane and parachuting in, but all members other than Wilson and Domino die in the landing. Russell frees fellow inmate the Juggernaut, who destroys the truck and escapes with Russell. Cable decides to team up with Wilson and they plan to stop Russell from killing the orphanage's abusive headmaster, an act which sets Russell down his murderous path. Wilson, Cable, and Domino arrive at the orphanage to stop Russell and the Juggernaut but face difficulty fighting the latter, who proves too powerful for them. Colossus arrives and distracts the Juggernaut long enough for Cable and Wilson to catch up with Russell. They manage to reach Russell before he can kill the headmaster and Wilson attempts to calm him down, putting on the power-suppressing collar and offering himself in the headmaster's place. Cable shoots at Russell, but Wilson leaps in front of the bullet and is hit in the heart. Wilson dies and Russell loses his desire for revenge, saving Cable's family in the future. Wilson's death allows him to reunite with Vanessa, though she again tells him that it is not yet his time. Cable travels back in time to before the fight and discreetly slips the skee-ball token into Wilson's costume, which blocks the bullet and saves his life. After the battle and preventing Russell's vengeance, the headmaster is getting run over by Dopinder. In the aftermath, Cable decides to stay in the present day so to be able to prevent the Earth to be destroyed. Powers & Abilities Powers= *'Telekinesis''' - Cable has telekinetic powers, since he was able to attract his weapon with just a wave of his hand. **'Telekinetic Shields' - While being shot at close range, Cable was able to withstand the bullets rippling against him with a force field. *'Bionic Physiology' - Much of Cable’s body, namely his left side, has been altered with cybernetics and bionics, giving him his cyborg appearance. **'Bionic Eye' **'Bionic Arm' - The left arm of Cable is completely bionic. **'Enhanced Strength' - Cable's strength is far superior than the average human. He was able to knock out Deadpool with just a few punches. **'Enhanced Agility' - Cable is incredibly agile, being able to jump over a speeding truck with ease. His great agility could also be due to his telekinetic powers. |-|Abilities= *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant' - Cable is skilled in hand to hand combat, as he is able to easily overpower Deadpool, a highly proficient hand-to-hand combatant, with ease. *'Master Marksman' *'Time Travel' Equipment *'Time-Travelling Device' - Cable uses this device in order to travel throughout the time itself. *'EMP Pulse Gun' - Cable uses this gun in order to defeat and kill enemies easily. This gun is equipped with a level-meter which allows the user to decide the power level of the gun's pulse. Relationships Friends *X-Force - Teammates **Deadpool - Former Enemy turned Ally **Domino - Former Enemy turned Ally Family *Unnamed Wife *Hope Summers - Daughter Enemies *Juggernaut † - Enemy *The Orphanage Headmaster † Trivia *Cable was teased in the post-credits scene of Deadpool. Mel Gibson, Dolph Lundgren, and Keira Knightley were mentioned by Deadpool as actors who could portray Cable in the sequel. *Josh Brolin, the actor who portrays Cable, also plays the Mad Titan Thanos in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He also played the young version of Agent K in Sony's Men in Black cinematic universe, and Jonah Hex in film of the same name. *Brad Pitt met with the director to discuss the part of Cable, but couldn't commit due to scheduling conflicts. *Dolph Lundgren, Mel Gibson, Kurt Russell, Bruce Willis, Alec Baldwin, Sylvester Stallone, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Stephen Lang, Ron Perlman, Pierce Brosnan and David Harbour were all considered for the part of Cable. *Michael Shannon was reportedly eyed for Cable, but dropped out due to scheduling issues. *Russell Crowe was Deadpool co-creator Rob Liefeld's choice for Cable. *In the comics, Cable is the son of Cyclops, it is currently unknown if they share this connection in the film universe, however Cable does share the surname "Summers", hinting at some kind of connection. External links * * Category:Mutants Category:Unknown Status - Revised Timeline Category:X-Force (film) Characters Category:Cyborg Category:Heroes Category:Americans Category:Non-Existent Characters - Original Timeline Category:Deadpool 2 Characters Category:Telekinesis Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Brown Hair Category:Caucasian Category:Brown Eyes Category:Male Category:Married Characters Category:Summers Family